


Must Come First

by klutzy_girl



Category: Reign (TV)
Genre: Angst, Double Drabble, Gen, Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 08:03:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1218721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary must put her country - and Francis' safety - ahead of herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Must Come First

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Reign and never will. No copyright infringement intended.

As much as Mary would love to put herself ahead of Scotland, that just isn’t going to happen. Her country is more important than her own feelings and must come first, as much as she dislikes it sometimes. Being under a lot of pressure is no excuse for some of her decisions lately.

She loves Francis, but they cannot be together. Mary must protect him at all costs, even if she would love to spend the rest of her life with him and have him by her side as king. But it cannot and must not happen. If she has to marry Bash – who is a nice man and will hopefully be a good king – then so be it.

Mary is terrified of the future, mostly because of Nostradamus’ prophecies, but she will not let them control her life. She can’t, otherwise she will always be second-guessing herself and her decisions. But she still does put some stock in them since a few have come true.

Mary struggles every day, but she supposes many king and queens do. At least she’ll never be alone – that much is guaranteed.

Unfortunately, life’s always going to be complicated and busy for Mary Stuart.


End file.
